hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea "Andi" Van Willigan-Cutspec
Andi Van Willigan was the Sous Chef for the Red Team, from season 7 on, except seasons 15 and 17. Personality As Ramsay's Sous Chef, Andi acts as Ramsay's right-hand man in the services. She holds the same standards as Ramsay and will often get irritated by contestants' constant mistakes. While she is more subdued than Sous Chef Scott, she has her own limits and when pushed, she will lash out on any disrespecting chef. However, she does have caring side towards her team. She offers advice whenever it is needed, and understands that the pressure of being a chef can be a toll on their personal life, such as in Season 12, where she explained to the red team that she had to work a lot in her 20's to get where she is now, and did not have time for relationships. Main highlights per season Season 7 *On Episode 4, she consoled Maria after she broke down in tears over the red team's slow prep, and told her to stop showing so much emotion and that it would hurt her. Season 8 *On Episode 1, she noticed that Antonia was missing one hour before service and asked Emily to go and find her. Season 9 Season 10 *On episode 13, she threw Tiffany out of the kitchen for talking back over undercooked potatoes. Season 11 Season 12 *On episode 11, during the red team punishment, she revealed that she was not yet married because she had to work her ass off in her 20s to get where she is now, which concerned Rochelle. *On episode 14, after Anton overcooked his Wellingtons, she got into a heated argument with him, when he could not stop giving her attitude and excuses. At one point, she lost her temper and yelled at him, two inches away from his face, and asked him to shut up, stop talking back, and just say "Yes Chef". *On episode 18, she talked with Joy, who has just walked out and packing her bags, in the dorms. She tried to make some sense and tell her to not give up, but Joy, believing it was too late, decided to withdraw from the competition. Season 13 *On episode 3, she ordered Kalen to stop opening the convection oven after the latter kept opening and closing it a lot. *On episode 7, Sterling asked her a lot of questions regarding her personal life, but she told him that he was asking too many questions. Season 14 Season 15 *On episode 7, Andi made a cameo when her wedding reception was hosted at Hell's Kitchen. She came under her bride's name, Andi Van Willigan-Cutspec. Season 16 Trivia *She is the red team's Sous Chef who lasted for the longest time on Hell's Kitchen, with 9 seasons. *She is the second staff member of Hell's Kitchen to leave a season and come back following Jean-Philippe. *She was not a Sous Chef on Season 15 as she had gotten married around the time of filming. She was also not a Sous Chef on Season 17, as she was pregnant during filming. She now has a son. Quotes * (to Tiffany) "You have such a fucking attitude! Why don't you take a walk? And Dana, take over her section." * (to Anton) "DON'T YOU FUCKING TALK BACK TO ME!! DON'T YOU EVER TALK BACK TO ME!" * (to Frank) "You owe me a salmon because you fucking suck at fish station tonight!" Category:Staff